warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lizzie Borden's Compact page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:16, September 23, 2011 Edits Please make one edit to a page, I see you made ten edits to the List of Artifacts, it would be preferred if you edited the page as a whole, not one category at a time. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Handkerchief Artifact Thanks for your use of the delete tags, that artifact was made by a guy who is now banned due to creating dozens upon dozens of fake artifact pages and refusing to remove them when asked to. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and the sleighbells too. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Thanks for marking pages for deletion, next time though when you do so please just add the template to the page instead of clearing its contents. Thanks again. felinoel 13:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey! lol nice occupation, have you seen my avatar? 16:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :xD Pity indeed. 17:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I've seen your edits, it was in order, also if you want something admin-y to do you can see this here lol. 18:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Tiny text? Where? lol it was just a coding error with my signature. :::As for what to do, it is mostly just citing each artifact on the list of artifacts page, we used to do that but then tons of new people came for the new season and didn't cite... that link just explains how we cite them there. 18:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Check it Warehouse_13_Wiki:Administrators#Administrators 14:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well you moderate the chat? 16:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Warn and kick users who curse or attack people on it? General stuff like that. 17:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah it is fine, that is why there are so many chat mods, what do you mean write a script though? If you mean what I think you do, wanna help me make an MMORPG? 17:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Interesting... anyways whatcha think of all the pixelated Statue of Liberties? I think it was a merged item when someone combined it with some sbahj merch. 17:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just can't believe he killed Calliope... :'c :::::That does explain why he has a pool cue for a leg though, since with her dead he would have had to saw off his leg in order to get free. 18:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::1) Who said there was an update? ::::::2) She isn't? But her brother said he killed her? ::::::3) What, you mean the whole her brother is LE thing? ::::::Also) and which leg is it on LE? 18:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Removal of the leg could kill her, or at least... stop her from being able to wake up. 19:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::As in Code? 19:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sounds delicious. 19:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey there could be other Lyokos idk about, shush you. =b 14:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Userspace You know, if you put your fanon artifacts in other places in your userspace, your profile can get cleaned up... *Lantern Corps Rings *Pokemon Artifacts 16:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Those were just examples though, make more if you want since it is all in your userspace. 17:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) List of Artifacts Hey, if you add or edit an artifact's info and you know where it is shown, could you be sure to add that too? 13:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I am commenting on the artifacts you edited here. 14:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Add a reference to the ones that don't have one. 12:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Then just note at the end of the description where it is from. 17:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just do it whenever, like when you are editing the page normally. 17:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fan region I was searching through fan ideas for Pokemon on Youtube and found a video showing a number of very good ones from a gallery. I found the gallery and thought you might like to look through the entries yourself. http://pequedark-velvet.deviantart.com/gallery/12729265?offset=0. Bear with the descriptions given, as English apparently isn't the artist's first language. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:59, 8/19/2012 00:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Which set was your favorite? ToaCodyNuva (talk) 06:01, 8/19/2012 06:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) :OK, let's put it this way: were there any that stood out in your mind? --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 20:52, 8/19/2012 20:52, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The artist also made other Pokemon artworks. Try looking through the galleries, sorted by other original regions. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 06:49, 8/19/2012 06:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The Pokecreator on Pokestadium.com is finally back up. I posted the sprite for Azletar and a small profile for him. A link to find it is right here. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:05, 8/30/2012 03:05, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : RE:The question marks were meant less as a reference to that Type and more as a portrayal of his ability. (To prevent further confusion, I added a few more question marks.) Also, Multitype requires the holding of Plates to change the type, and that Type is locked in; Blank Slate allows Azletar to assume and switch sub-types on his own. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:31, 8/30/2012 03:31, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : That's because I had just made some minor edits and resubmitted. Once it is reapproved, the link should work. Give it a few minutes. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:41, 8/30/2012 03:41, August 30, 2012 (UTC) : Also while you are on the site, try searching for the sprites created by Pocketrocket and Eeveesoul123. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:45, 8/30/2012 03:45, August 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Yet another thing you could do is look at the Move idea forum page here. I myself have posted a few moves under it. The only three I feel particularly good about are the three Signature Moves I came up with for Eeveesoul123's "Zeflon Region" starters. They can be found on pages 20 and 21. ::Go for it, though keep it simple. I'm thinking of adding "addendums" for specific artifacts I've already determined could work in battle.. ::The Power and Type would be variant, depending on which artifact is ultimately used. It would have a base PP of 10 and an accuracy of no lower than 75%.ToaCodyNuva (talk) 05:07, 9/1/2012 05:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) : I think that person was referring to having a big bold spoiler alert at the top of the post, which I added after that post. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 03:57, 8/30/2012 03:57, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Fanfic talk If you are pleased with how Part I of Chapter 2 has come out, I will post it on the Pokestadium forum. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:14, 9/25/2012 23:14, September 25, 2012 (UTC) There was a paragraph that apparently got nixed during one of the previous edits. I have re-added it here and ensured that it was in the post I put on Pokestadium. You might want to review what you put on dA and put it in if you can. The paragraph is the one right before Aden has the dream.ToaCodyNuva (talk) 23:38, 9/25/2012 23:38, September 25, 2012 (UTC) You are thinking along the lines of the artifacts actually being the Pokemon they represent, when really it's more like they are items containing their great power. In the case of retrieving the Orbs, I can see Aden using the Griseous Orb's shadow and anti-matter based powers (backed up by the Mind, Spooky and Dread Plates to help counter it's space distorting properties), to confuse and overwhelm the pearl-wielding goon, and then use both Orbs to combat the guy with the remaining Orb (the guy would get increasingly annoyed that the group isn't going down easily, and so would drain more and more power from it triggering the downside).--ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:25, 9/30/2012 01:25, September 30, 2012 (UTC) I'd say have him about to tell her, but then have her brush it off, saying she can tell he is now involved in something big, but that she'd rather not know about it. (Possibly under the mindset of the "If I tell you, I'll have to kill you" cliche) --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 05:11, 9/30/2012 05:11, September 30, 2012 (UTC) This section in Chapter 2 sounds a bit odd. ( "Wow, this is gonna cool." Aden remarked.) Shouldn't say "gonna be cool" ? (CaptianNemo (talk) ( ) 00:51, October 2, 2012 (UTC)) What would be the proper manner to suggest possible origins of an artifact? In this case specifically stating I think the dagger is the Athame of Anton Szandor LaVey (The author of the Satanic Bible, a major occultist, and founder of his own sect of Satanism. And I think the Athame/Dagger would have been the one he used to cast out spirits and souls from bodies) Since you apparently were into the line, could you take a look at this beginning video detailing a group of MOCs I created a few years ago and have been in the process of making profile videos for? (I've been kicking myself for only getting 3 vids for them on almost a year) ToaCodyNuva (talk) 01:35, 10/6/2012 01:35, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't know what my edit to "Warehouse of the Dead" was. I only suggested an artifact, so right now I'm confused.Garr9988 (talk) ( ) 03:06, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Garr9988 So sorry! It must have been an automate message with your name on it; I got the same thing from Affectos. Again, sorry. 16:11, December 9, 2012 (UTC)Garr9988 thanks for the critiquing i hope you chage you faults before you want to judge someone else's faults who are you calling a rookie ive been ontop of warehouse 13 since that pilot i have 3 binders chalked full of warehouse 13 artifacts and other ideas i even started my own website but left it also i even sent syfy a list of artifacts that i thought would be a great addition to the show!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i guess i could become an administrator also Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 21:40, January 6, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Hey!!!!! Aden can if feature you in one of my stories as a special guest plz plz plz!!! I promise not to do anything wrong with your character i just want to feature Aden in it. It will be a crossover like when the Warehouse crossed over with Eureka THE STORY HAS BEEN FINISHED READ AND ENJOY (: THE STORY HAS BEEN FINISHED ENJOY(: Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 22:55, January 6, 2013 (UTC) spkavyia2012 DID YOU LIKE !!!!!!!!! Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 23:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC)SPKAVYIA2012 I ADDED PARAGRAPHS DO YOU LIKE IT NOW!!!! Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 02:01, January 7, 2013 (UTC)SPKAVYIA2012 Apologies I'd like to take a pre-emptive measure, and if I overstepped my boundaries with my latest comment on Spakvyia2012's Artifact Ideas Page, I'd like to apologize to you for not using better decorum. If I went too far, I'd understand if I was banned. Scalec (talk) ( ) 02:50, January 7, 2013 (UTC) DO YOU LIKE IT NOW IM REALLY SORRY I HOP WE CAN BE FRIENDS IN THE NEAR FUTURE!!!!!! I LOVE TOTAL DRAMA TOO MY FAVORITE CHARACTER ARE BRIDGET, JEFF AND LASHAWNA IM REALLY MAD THAT LASHAWNA HAS NEVER ONE A SEASON WHAT IS YOUR OPINION. Can i please have your expertise to check out my first aisle blog plz and need to know if it is good Can you Please at sometime check it out Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 01:15, January 10, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 How Are You Doing On This Fine Day Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 22:39, January 10, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 I'm Begging You To Stop Being So Mean To me. Please Forgive For Everything I Have done. I Wanted to be like you can we be friends. Please Please Please I Hope We Can Be Friends. Please forgive my concious can not take it anymore. Please forgive me i can live with it. I know what i did wrong and i know now thats the reason you cant stand me. Please forgive me im sorry. What up dude having a good day so far i am im in the musical- Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 22:01, January 16, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 I dont understand why it's not hurting anyone or abusing them and those are the only rules to have your wiki deleted so you are just being unfair Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 20:19, January 19, 2013 (UTC) spkavyia2012 Could you please give me time to save them to my computer at least. Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 20:27, January 19, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 I made my own warehouse wiki with all of my blogs transfered onto it :) :) :) You Can Join ;) and i made sure there were no errors Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 23:34, January 19, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 I STILL DONT GET WHY YOU HATE ME SO MUCH Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 23:58, January 19, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 You Must Of Forgot That I Was New And Did Not Even Know The Rules And I Could Of Made You An Administrator I Could Of Reported You For Harrasment and Did you Know That Administrator are suppose to be friemdly and explain. Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 00:04, January 20, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 So we've moved on from capitals into bold, underlind italics. Not an improvement. That last message was so incoherant I could barely understand it. How could you have made him an admin? And he is, in fact, doing his job. This is not harrasment, this is being an Admin. If anyone has been harrasing the users here, it's been you. We gave you a chance and explalined the rules and you barely changed. If anything, you've had this coming. Sorry it had to be this way.Prof. Draco (talk) ( ) 01:31, January 20, 2013 (UTC) OK then number one i reported you, number two youSpkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 00:00, January 22, 2013 (UTC) abuse the right to be an administrator, and number three the message was not even left for you so why are you in my business. Didnt you say out of your own mouth that it was better to act like we didn't exist. You obviously dont want to go with that because i wasn't even talking about you and you start talking to me. So who really like who get it straight ;) <3<3<3 Let's make a deal (Grins) i will leave and never come back or speak to you again if you check out my website and 4 or 5 of the pages on it and comment on them. Also on your facebook tell people about my website so i can get people. Tell me 5 of my artifacts that you think are really good. Lastly say sorry because you were a little harsh. That's It do we have a deal. Let's make a deal (Grins) i will leave and never come back or speak to you again if you check out my website and 4 or 5 of the pages on it and comment on them. Also on your facebook tell people about my website so i can get people. Tell me 5 of my artifacts that you think are really good. Lastly say sorry because you were a little harsh. That's It do we have a deal. Spkavyia2012 (talk) ( ) 00:56, January 22, 2013 (UTC)spkavyia2012 Something Not Entirely Vague Per Ankh, I know this is getting on all of us, and the last thing I want to do is bother you, but I just want to inquire about what exactly is going on with the situation, the situation which I am quite sure you know as the one I'm referring to, but am refraining from saying proper nouns about because I'm trying to maintain some degree of civility, if you'll pardon me. Scalec (talk) ( ) 06:02, January 22, 2013 (UTC) So he is gone? Scalec (talk) ( ) 16:40, January 22, 2013 (UTC)